


Life Without You is Incomplete

by Lilfella



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/pseuds/Lilfella
Summary: Thomas wakes up and Emile isn't next to him. Where oh where could his husband have gone?Hey y'all! This is a Thomile fic requested byRemy on Tumblr! I hope you love it!!
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37





	Life Without You is Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patton_pending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/gifts).



> Hello folks! This is fluffy Thomile that gets sweeter and softer as the fic progresses. It's absolutely tooth-rotting and I think what the fandom needs and deserves. Love y'all! <3
> 
> [You can find it here on Tumblr!](https://lilfellasblog.tumblr.com/post/617408805795397632/life-without-you-is-incomplete)

Thomas snorted and yawned as he woke up. He stretched his arm out and frowned when he didn’t feel a familiar warm body next to his. Opening his eyes, he confirmed that yup, Emile wasn’t there. When he saw that the clock read _2:32 AM_ , he started getting a little worried.

_It’s fine, Emile probably is just having a hard time getting back to sleep._

Thomas put on his slippers and shuffled downstairs, relieved when he saw the kitchen light on. There was Emile, sat at the table with a mug of tea, in his fluffy pink _Crystal Gems_ bathrobe on. Emile smiled brightly at Thomas as he descended.

“Hey cutie!”

Thomas smiled, still not quite awake. “Hey yourself. You okay?”

“Oh I’m alright! Just woke up and had a hard time going back to sleep. I’ve got chamomile tea though, so that’ll knock me out faster than Garnet’s Gauntlet!”

Thomas hummed. “That does sound good. I’ll get a mug for myself.”

As he was walking behind Emile, he paused just long enough to kiss the top of his head. Emile arched his neck backwards, inviting more kisses, so Thomas gave him another quick peck and returned to his task of getting tea. He could tell Emile was already feeling a little tired since he wasn’t chattering on about a cartoon.

Once he’d poured the steaming hot tea into his mug with his tea bag, he sat down next to Emile, who promptly “retaliated” with a quick smooch to Thomas’ cheek. Thomas huffed out a laugh and kissed Emile’s cheek, which resulted in them trading kisses back and forth until they were both giggling too much to continue. By then, Emile’s tea was cold and Thomas’ was cool, so they both drained their mugs and placed them in the sink. Thomas frowned when he saw Emile rubbing his lips together.

“Babe?”

Emile turned to him and smiled, but not before Thomas saw the tension on his face.

Thomas placed one of his hands on Emile’s cheeks and brushed his thumb back and forth. “Hey, what’s going on?”

Emile tried to keep up appearances, but quickly sagged. “I just feel bad. You have so much to do with filming and writing and editing and my screwy sleep schedule keeps interrupting that, and I-”

“Woah, Emmy, slow down.” Thomas sighed; this wasn’t the first time Emile had felt guilty for this. “It’s not your fault your brain is a jerk to you sometimes. I _want_ to help out my husband and be there for him when he doesn’t feel good. _Especially_ when he doesn’t feel good.” He leaned his forehead against Emile’s. “I _choose_ to be down here with you, okay? If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t be here with you. And remember,” he brought Emile’s left hand to his mouth and kissed his ring finger. “For better or for worse, right?”

Emile smiled shyly. “Exactly right.”

Thomas smiled and kissed Emile. “I know the thing that’ll cheer you up.” He walked over to the radio and turned on the oldies station. He turned and extended his hand, bowing a little. “Emile Picani, may I have this dance?”

“Heck yeah you can!”

They both laughed as they tried to waltz. It ended up being more of them occasionally stepping in tandem between stolen kisses and stumbles. Eventually, a slower song came on and they stepped together in slightly more coordinated fashion. The mood shifted into something sweeter, more intimate. Emile moved so he had his arms wrapped around Thomas’ neck. Neither of them knew the song, but they weren’t paying much attention to it. When the closing strains floated into the kitchen, they shared a slow, loving kiss. There were a few moments of silence, just the two of them together in each others’ arms.

Thomas jumped when “Footloose” started playing. Emile giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“I think it’s bedtime, don’t you?”

Thomas just hummed in agreement, the early hours catching up to him. Emile led them both upstairs, and they got under the blankets together, making sure to hold each other.

Thomas started humming “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley in his deep baritone. About halfway through, he switched to singing, feeling the sweet, caring man in his arms dozing off.

_“For I can’t help,_

_“Falling in love with you.”_

Thomas pressed a tender kiss to Emile’s forehead, and followed him into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was a lot of fun to write!


End file.
